A computer tomography device is known, which processes transmission images of a subject taken from the respective directions and reconstructs three-dimensional CT data of the subject. In a case where a human body is the subject, this computer tomography device requires the subject human to stop his/her breath during the imaging in order to obtain a highly-accurate image free from jiggle caused by the respiratory displacement. To reduce a burden of a patient, it is required to shorten an imaging period of the X-ray image. A cone beam CT (CBCT: Cone Beam Computed Tomography) is known, which reconstructs the three-dimensional CT data of the subject on the basis of a plurality of X-ray images imaged by using a conically-shaped (cone-shaped) X-ray radiated from a radiation source rotating around the subject to the subject. This cone beam CT can create the three-dimensional CT data in a short time without rotating the radiation source more than once. Moreover, this cone beam CT is required to calculate the three-dimensional data more accurately.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 2005-177260 A discloses an X-ray computer tomography device for reducing influence of scattered radiations in a multi-tube type X-ray computer tomography device. The X-ray computer tomography device is characterized by including: a plurality of X-ray tubes; a plurality of X-ray detectors corresponding to the plurality of X-ray tubes respectively; a plurality of high voltage generation parts corresponding to the plurality of X-ray tubes respectively; a plurality of data collection parts corresponding to the plurality of X-ray tubes respectively; a substantially-circular frame provided to be rotatable for mounting the plurality of X-ray tubes, the plurality of X-ray detectors, the plurality of high voltage generation parts, and the plurality of data collection parts; and a control part for controlling the plurality of high voltage generation parts so that a pulse X-ray can be generated shifting in each τ/n (τ: a pulse duration time and n: a positive real number) in the order from the plurality of X-ray tubes.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 2007-236777 A discloses an X-ray CT device able to obtain an image where influence of the artifact is suppressed. In the X-ray CT device, a plurality of pairs of an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector are arranged at different angles and the pairs are configured to be rotatable, and the X-ray CT device includes: a control part for controlling a timing of the X-ray detection by the X-ray detectors; and a reconstruction processing part for generating image data by carrying out a reconstruction process to outputs of the X-ray detectors, wherein the control part makes the respective X-ray detectors detect X-rays at different timings on the basis of relative positions of the pairs composed of the X-ray tube and the X-ray detector.